domofandomcom-20200214-history
Casino Night/2008
=The Snowball Era= Week 1, 8/7/08 *'NPCs': Cool Snowman and Snowman *50 snowballs for a Practical Pick * 100 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Heart Headdress Week 2, 8/14/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *100 snowballs for a Teleport *100 snowballs for a Go-Anywhere *500 snowballs for GM's Secret Volume I *500 snowballs for GM's Secret Volume II *500 snowballs for GM's Secret Volume III *500 snowballs for GM's Secret Volume IV *500 snowballs for GM's Secret Volume V Week 3, 8/21/08 *'NPC': Lonely Snowman * 100 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Candy Floss Pattern Hat *150 snowballs for a Pet Naming Tag Week 4, 8/28/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *30 snowballs for a Dual Armor Mallet V * 150 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Flag of A blood Type * 150 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Flag of B blood Type * 150 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Flag of AB blood Type * 150 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Flag of O blood Type * 500 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Flag of X blood Type (Mutant Blood Type) Week 5, 9/4/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *20 snowballs for a Mega Mysterious Pill *35 snowballs for a Dual Armor Mallet V * 1111 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Frog Headgear Week 6, 9/11/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *35 snowballs for a Dual Armor Mallet V * 500 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Batwing Headgear *1500 snowballs for the Little Forager Fairy Week 7, 9/18/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *15 snowballs for a Scapegoat Doll *300 snowballs for a Back-to-Basics book (Reset Skills) * 500 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Birthday Party Hat II Week 8, 9/25/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *50 snowballs for a Teleport *200 snowballs for a Pet Name Tag *400 snowballs for a 1-Carat Red Diamond * 1000 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Lovers' Hairpin Week 9, 10/2/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *15 snowballs for a Scapegoat Doll *400 snowballs for a 1-Carat Red Diamond * 750 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Batwing Headgear * 1500 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Jack's Pumpkin Head Week 10, 10/9/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *80 snowballs for a Lucky Bag *85 snowballs for a Blue Treasure Chest * 400 snowballs for a permanent/tradable One-eye Pumpkin Headgear Week 11, 10/16/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman *35 snowballs for a Dual Armor Mallet V *50 snowballs for a Red Packet *85 snowballs for a Blue Treasure Chest *400 snowballs for a 1-Carat Red Diamond Week 12, 10/23/08 *'NPCs': Good Snowman and Evil Snowman! Arghh! * 100 snowballs for an Eyepatch. * 300 snowballs for a St. Patrick's Day Hat. Week 13, 10/30/08 *'NPCs': Evil Snowman and Good Snowman *30 snowballs for an Uber Fighting Luck Pill *30 snowballs for an Uber Wind Speed Pill *30 snowballs for an Uber Magic Recovery Pill *30 snowballs for an Uber Attack Speed Pill *30 snowballs for an Uber Regeneration Pill Week 14, 11/6/08 This week's Casino Night included monsters spawned during the end of Closed Beta. The monsters dropped DOMO Lottery Tickets and perm costumes. *'NPCs': Smiley Snowman :) and Evil Snowman arrgh! *250 snowballs for a 1-Carat Yellow Diamond *1 DOMO Lottery Ticket for a 1-Carat Yellow Diamond * 1 DOMO Lottery Ticket for a permanent/tradable Pirate's Hat (quantities limited to 50) Week 15, 11/13/08 *'NPCs': Happy McHappy Snowman :) and Evil Weevil Snowman *35 snowballs for a Go-Anywhere *30 snowballs for an Uber Attack Speed Pill *30 snowballs for an Uber Major Magic Booster * 350 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Maid Costume Headband Week 16, 11/20/08 *'NPCs': Happy Snowman :) and Mad, Evil Snowman grr >_< *2 snowballs for Dreamstone Powder (red) *10 snowballs for Hair Dye 11 (Vivid Green) *10 snowballs for Hair Dye 15 (Bright Pink) *10 snowballs for Hair Dye 12 (Light Blue) *300 snowballs for a Tai Ji Mirror Week 17, 11/29/08 Casino Night was rescheduled due to Thanksgiving on the 27th. *5 snowballs for an Energy Chili *35 for an Equip Weapon Toolbox * 100 for a permanent/tradable Peace Flag. *25 for a Small Yun Chang Spirit Pill Week 18, 12/4/08 *'NPCs': Happy McSmiley Snowman :) and Evil McAngerface Snowman >_< *10 snowballs for a Phoenix's Tear +1 *10 snowballs for a Deflection of second dimension (one time use Vault Vortex) * 200 snowballs for a permanent/tradable Ninja Helmet Week 19, 12/11/08 *'NPCs': Happy McHappy Snowman =) and Angry McAngry Snowman >_< *15 snowballs for a Pet Saddle *35 snowballs for a Go-Anywhere *30 snowballs for a Red Packet Week 20, 12/22/08 Casino Night was cancelled for 12/18/08, due to the rollback. It was rescheduled for 12/22/08. *'NPCs': Happy Holiday Snowman and Angry Un-Holiday Snowman *15 snowballs for a non-tradable Crimson Rabbit Saddle *30 snowballs for a Green Weapon Upgrade Book *30 snowballs for a Green Magic Upgrade Book *10 snowballs for a Small Yun Chang Spirit Pill (50/50% for 1 hour, stacks to 100/100%) Category:Events